Pokemon X and Y adventure!
by SILVERBRO14
Summary: OK this story is a different look on X and Y with two OC's instead of the 2 characters in the game. No real summary. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ****doods and doodets I'm back with moe Pokemon but this is a weird situation it takes place in a completely zone of thought(and story) and Hanu and Bianca aren't traveling with silver anymore and OC's will meet him in different chaps but don't worry about nothing be**

**Silver: This'll be interesting…very interesting. No sex right?**

**Yup this story is completely adultness free. Remember this is a new story and Silver lives in the pokemon world and he's 13 when he gets his pokemon.**

**Silver: cool younger me! probably stupider though and you also forgot to have the first chapter beta'd**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the kalos region and a certain boy was sleeping in his bed peacefully, that is until his mother decided to send up the family's fletchling to wake him up.

"Fletchling be a dear and wake Silver up would you?" The woman asked and the small pokemon nodded and flew up the stairs and into the boys room and rammed him.

"Agh! Dont do that!" The boy said throwing his pillow at the pokemon but fletchling got one his chest and started pecking him."OKAY…okay I'm up, geez fletchling your really impatient." He said and the pokemon rolled its eyes and the boy changed into a blue tee shirt, blue jeans and a blue cap(like reds but blue) and went down the stairs to his mother.

"Have fun fletchling?" The woman asked and the small bird nodded."Good…now Silver you need to work on that habit if you want to become a pokemon trainer." His mother said and Silver rolled his eyes and opened their fridge only to find a single apple and the rest of the fridge was empty.

"Really? What did I do to you?" Silver said grabbing the apple and started eating it.

"But you like apples." Silver's mom said and Silver gave her a look that got him slapped upside the head."Besides you need a quick breakfast because professors Elm and Sycamore are visiting aquacorde town for a special announcement for new trainers." His mom said and Silver nodded.

"Very true. But you forgot something."

"And what did I forget?"

"You forgot that the other reason I want a pokemon is because my friend K got his pokemon almost a year ago." Silver said and his mom laughed at the face he was making."Anyways I'm gonna go get my pokemon, see you later mom!"

**Aquacorde town**

A boy with red hair a white tee shirt red vest and blue jeans was walking towards a cafe. He walked in to see some weirdo yelling at running into him and out the door."Excuse me miss but who was that?" The boy asked and the woman shrugged.

"Hey K whats up?" Silver asked walking in.

"Hey Silver!"

"So is the professors here yet? No? Oh well we can wait."

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"K your always hungry *grumble*…Well I'm kinda hungry too so lets eat while we wait for the professors." Silver said and K nodded and they went to order their food.

The professors walked in a while after and they finished eating and Silver and K butted heads for the first pick."Why hello boys I'm sorry were late but we are world famous professors and we have fans and autographs to sign." Professor Sycamore said reaching his hand out and Elm face-palmed.

"You seriously have too much of an ego to be called a professor." He said and the boys laughed.

"Hey K remind you of anybody?"

"Yeah you as a matter of fact." The four of them argued for a bit then Elm said.

"Okay then hows about we give you your pokemon?" He said and the boys lined up next to each other and the professors released the pokemon. Those pokemon being there were two professors were: Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin. The boys were ecstatic to see the pokemon that would be their partner for the long haul then Silver saw an odd looking pokemon Elm had released.

"Hey professor Elm what pokemons that?"

"Silver you seriously don't know what an eevee looks like? Eevee is a pokemon with many different evolutions and is quite rare in most regions." K said and Silver looked at the eevee and it rubbed his leg.

"It looks like Eevee really likes you Silver, maybe that should be your pokemon." Elm said and Silver nodded.

"Alright then Eevee your my new partner!" Silver said and K was rammed in the head by something. Something small and yellow.

"Silver you go on ahead while we help your friend here theres a boy outside here waiting for you he'll give you your pokedex and pokeballs." Said Elm. Silver nodded and walked outside to see a boy with a orange afro standing outside.

"Excuse me are you the boy professor Sycamore told me to talk to?" The boy nodded.

"The names Trevor and I'm going to show you everything a trainer needs to know." The boy said and Silver sweat dropped at the boy."Anyways your Silver right? Well heres your pokedex and I assume the professor gave you your eevee's pokeball?"

"Yeah the professor gave it to me see?" Silver said releasing the eevee.

"…Hey wanna give your pokemon a nickname?"

"Sure…Got any ideas?" Silver went into thought as K was walking out with a yellow pokemon with a large V shape on its forehead. Trevor stared at it in astonishment.

"Thats…Victini!" He said and k nodded.

"Yup this little one was running from something and hit me on the way and we kinda stuck."

"Yeah right you threw a pokeball at it and caught it." Silver said and K shook his head cautiously.

"…Maybe, maybe not but Victini is my pokemon."

"Hey what about Naomi Eevee?" Silver asked and the pokemon nodded.

"What?"

"Well K Silver was giving his pokemon a nickname, do you want to give your pokemon a nickname as well?" Trevor asked and K shook his head.

"No thanks Victini is a really cool pokemon and doesn't need a nickname to be awesome." K said and Trevor nodded.

"Alright time to show you guys how to catch a pokemon.

**Skip the whole ****sequence because we all(should)know how to catch pokemon**

Trevor left a little while after and the boys were pumped!

"Well that was cool I wanna catch a pokemon now!" K said and Silver shook his head.

"Before we do that we theres something we forgot." Silver said and K tilted his head.

"What might that be again?"

"Well for starters we forgot our town maps and also the letter the professor had us deliver to our mothers." Silver said and pulled out two letters from his pocket.

"Right, and how does that affect us?"

"Because we won't be able to figure out where in the region we are when we need to the most and these letters…actually I don't see why we would even consider giving 'these' letters to our mothers."

"Yeah they seem…wait our moms are married right?"

"Yes you dimwit their married."

"Then lets just forget the letters."

Silver nodded and they left for Vaniville town.

* * *

**YOLO chapter one is up!**

**Silver: Nice we have an OC right off the bat!**

**Yes we do and thank you KHdudeable for lending me K for the awesome story thats about be done here.**

**This has been SilverBro13, I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2 A labyrinth and new friends!

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 and this chapter the boys go through santalune forest.**

**Silver:this is going to get crazy isn't it?**

**Yup for me santalune forest was the weirdest part of my ****play through have fun!**

**Silver: WAI-**

**You have no say in this either. Now on with the story fellow bros!**

* * *

Our heros were on their way to santalune city but there was…a gap to say the least in front of them. The boys looked up at a sign."So this is santalune forest huh? Doesn't look so bad…right…Silver?" K asked and Silver nodded but was shaking a bit.

"Don't worry bro we got our pokemon now right? We'll be fine." Silver said and inside the pokeballs Naomi and Victini face-palmed at their trainers being so scared.

They walked into the forest and heard something that had them confused and worried. It sounded like a pokemon!

"What do you wanna bet that was a pokemon?" K asked and Silver shrugged.

"Well it did sound like one…so I'm guessing it was? No way to be sure until we check it out."

"Well then how about we go check it out? Or…are you too scared?"

"I really hate you sometimes you know that? And no I'm not scared one bit!" Silver said and they walked ahead a bit and heard the sound again but this time it was louder than before and K jumped at the sound but Silver was looking around for where the sound was coming from and found an item on the ground.

"Hey what did you find?"

"A potion why?"

"No reason just wonderi- uh…um Silver we should probably leave now." K said and Silver rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said I was scared but this is getting bad K."

"No bro seriously lets go."

They heard the sound again but this time it was behind them and Silver turned around to see a horde of beedrill(not in game).

"Why is it always beedrill?!" He asked and they ran for their lives as the beedrill closed in on them and Silver decided to change things up a bit and pulled out a honey jar and threw it at a nearby tree and more than half the horde went to get some but there was still a large amount."K got any honey on you?" Silver asked pulling a branch back and whacking a beedrill in the face.

"Nice! Hey dude are you gonna help or sit on your butt and watch?!"

"Sorry, Victini lets go! Use incinerate!"

"Naomi use swift!"

The attacks collided and hit the beedrill head on taking most of them down. But they kept coming and the boys recalled their tired Pokémon and ran.

* * *

A boy was watching it all happen from a nearby bush."They seem smart, doubt they'll make it to me though the elite four will take them easily." The boy said and got out of the bush and the beedrill started to attack him."Gallade! Use psycho cut!" He yelled throwing a pokeball and the pokemon that came out used its ordered move taking down all the beedrill it saw.

Meanwhile K and Silver weren't having a very easy day, so far besides receiving their pokemon they've been chased by a pack of bee drill had to deliver love letters to their moms and were still running without anything chasing them which was embarrassing.

"We really need to train if we want to have even luck to defeat our first gym leader." K said and Silver nodded and they were now on route three and some toddlers walked up to them.

"Hey there misters wanna battle? My mommy told me that I should battle anyone who greets me!"(actual in game quotes are here) The boy toddler said and Silver and K exchanged glances.

"How about this? We go heal our pokemon and we'll come back to battle you okay?" K said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Sure thing misters goodbye for now!" The two said and K and Silver left towards Santalune city.

"You realize theres almost no chance we're going to find those exact same kids in that exact same spot after we heal our pokemon right?" Silver asked a smirking K.

K's evil grin and eyes vanished and turned into pure stupidity."Aw man your right!" He said and Silver face-palmed.

"Yeah aren't I always." Silver said sarcastically and they reached the city and walked in only to be bumped into by a pair of girls(**…Okay I said no sex not no ****girls)**.

"Ow watch where your going lady that hurt!" Silver said getting up and wiping himself off, K helped the other girl up and the one that bumped into Silver got up.

"I'm really sorry about that! We were heading back to get my little brother and sister." The blonde said.

"So the two little kids that challenged us to a double battle are your siblings?" Silver asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes and this is my friend Shauna and I'm Serena, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Silver and the idiot over there is K. We were just heading to the pokemon center to heal up and battle your siblings, are currently playing around near the forest…don't really recommend going in there right now." Silver said and the boys went to heal their pokemon and told them about the beedrill attack.

"Wow you boys fought a horde of beedrill?" Shauna asked them and K looked down.

"No we ran from them." He said and Silver patted his shoulder trying to cheer him up.

"It's alright better than dying bro…better than dying." Silver said and they got to the spot where the toddlers challenged them to a battle.

"So you guys weren't running away from us like you did the beedrill…we thought you would." The girl said and Silver was now enraged and sent out his pokemon and K sent out his.

"Go Naomi!

"Go Victini!"

The toddlers sent out their pokemon one was a Caterpie the other had an Azurill."Alright I'll be the referee for this battle, Begin!" Serena said and the boys gave the toddlers the first move.

"Caterpie use tackle!"

Azurill use water gun!"

"Naomi dodge!"

"Victini provide cover fire with incinerate!"

Naomi dodged the tackle, but barely. Victini's incinerate and Azurill's water gun collided making a small explosion. Neither teams pokemon fainted.

"Naomi use tackle!"

"Victini use quick attack!"

The toddlers didn't have any time to react as the attacks hit their pokemon. Azurill was the last of their pokemon standing, so K returned his pokemon.

"Now why'd you do that?" The toddler boy asked returning his Caterpie.

"Well it wouldn't be fair to battle a single pokemon with two now would it? If Naomi faints then its my turn but if Silver somehow wins then I won't need to." K said and Silver nodded.

"I won't let you win! Azurill use tackle!"

"Naomi use swift!"

...

Smoke appeared from the small explosion and Naomi was seen barely standing up and Azurill was on the ground fainted."And the victor is Silver!" Serena announced.

"Nice! We won Naomi!" Silver said as his pokemon jumped into his arms.

"Awesome your first victory…don't forget I helped." K said and Silver nodded.

"We both won the battle K, I can't take all the credit because I probably would've lost if it wasn't a double battle."

"Dont do that dude just cause its near the end of the chapter doesn't mean you have to get emotional." K said and everyone looked at him and he suddenly was burnt by his own pokemon…but the weird part was Victini acted like it didn't know what it was doing.

"Cool battle you guys! Hey I just had an idea~!"

"And what might that idea be Shauna?" Serena asked.

"Well how about we meet the boys at Camphrier town after we take your brother and sister back home?" Silver and K started to try and sneak away."What do you guys think?" Shauna asked the boys and their little 'escape' plan had failed.

"Well…we really should be going we need to train for our gym battle." Silver said and Serena made a pouty face."Okay fine we will meet you at Camphrier town but first we are going to challenge the Santalune city gym." He said and K punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah im gonna get some pokeballs, I know trevor gave us some but I want to make sure I have plenty." K said walking towards the city's pokemart.

"Alright I'm heading to Santalune forest again. That place has some powerful pokemon." Silver said leaving towards route 6.

"Hey Serena do you think they'll be able to beat…'him'?"

"Not sure Shauna they have the spirit but do they have the strength."

* * *

**Well peeps the latest chapter of my pokemon story. What do you think? Leave a review, and see you later!**


	3. unfortunate hiatus

**Hey guys and people out there…okay by the title of the chapter you saw this coming but, I'm putting this story on hiatus and will only update when I'm off my MLP story which btw is in high demand and I'm sorry to khdudeable and any1 else who liked the story but it will continue! Don't you worry.**

**Anyways thats it and I'm out!**


End file.
